


Couple's Costume

by theartificem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: “Stop that,” Lena says with a laugh, tilting the camera so it cuts off just below her nose. “Stop investigating me.”Kara scoffs, pretending to be offended. “I’m not-” She scrunches up her nose. “I’m not investigating you. I’m just-” She gestures in front of her, shrugging her shoulders.“Yes you are,” Lena answers back, arching a perfect eyebrow. “You have your thinking face on. Is that why you called? So you can go Sherlock Holmes on my costume?”(or, Kara and Lena go to a costume party for Halloween.)





	Couple's Costume

**Author's Note:**

> hey happy halloween i wrote this while i was at the cementery

“What if, I eat kale for a whole year?”

Lena suddenly stops reading, she lifts her head to look at Kara, a perfect eyebrow arched. “You wouldn’t survive a day.” She answers with a smirk.

Kara huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I definitely would. It would feel like torture, but I’d do it for you.”

Lena’s smirk grows bigger as she just stares at her.

“Fine!” Kara rolls her eyes and leans back on the chair. “I probably wouldn’t survive until noon. Your taste in food is terrible.”

Lena laughs quietly, careful not to disturb the other people studying around them. “Gee, thanks a lot.” She grabs a highlighter to her right and highlights a small section of the book she’s reading. “You know that you don’t have to do anything for me, don’t you?” She looks up again and gives Kara a questioning look.

“It’s called a compromise, Lena.” Kara says, leaning forward to rest her elbows on top of the table. “I eat the grass that you use to sustain yourself-”

“It’s not grass.”

Kara shrugs. “Yeah, yeah. I eat, in return you’ll come with me to the Halloween party.” She answers, gesturing to herself with a grin. Was she really going to eat dirt for Lena? _Yes_. Kara thinks to herself. Lena’s worth it.

Lena sighs and closes her book, probably realizing that she won’t get any studying done for now. “Is that party really important that you’re willing to eat healthy, organic, and unprocessed food which you claim tastes like literal crap?”

She nods quickly, which makes her glasses almost fly out of her face. Lena laughs as she fixes them. “I mean, the party isn’t that important. I just,” Kara shrugs and looks down at the table. “I just really want my best friend there, I guess.”

“Your sister will be there,” Lena answers quietly. “And you guys haven’t seen each other in a month, you have a lot of catching up to do. Your friends will also be there.”

“Yeah, but-”

“See,” Lena says in a tone that’s supposed to be comforting. “You won’t even have time to miss me. If you want you can come to my dorm afterwards and you can tell me all about your night.”

It definitely sounds tempting, Kara thinks. But she shakes her head, she came here for a reason, and she’s not going to give up so easily. Seeing as she has no other choice, Kara looks up at Lena and puts on her best pout. “Please,” She begs, “It would really, really, mean a lot to me if you’re there.”

Lena looks at her, a confused expression on her face which Kara thinks looks really cute. She doesn’t say anything so Kara continues.

“I’ll never ask for anything ever again, I swear. And I’ll let you choose the movies we watch, we can watch Star Wars for a month and I’ll never complain. I’ll also-”

“Stop, stop.” Lena holds up her hand. “Again, you don’t have to do any of those things, Kara. But, I just want you to answer one question.”

“Anything.” Kara surges forward and grabs Lena’s hand.

“Why are you doing this?”

Kara stills. Lena’s looking at her with _that_ look. That look that she has every time Kara does something nice for her, or when she compliments her, or even when she just seems happy to be spending time with her. It’s that look that Lena has when she’s trying to decipher what Kara really wants from her and it breaks her heart because Lena’s been taken advantage of so many times, from so-called friends to her own family that her best friend doesn’t know how to trust people anymore.

Lena doesn’t deserve Halloween nights spent alone because she thinks everyone’s out to get her.

She deserves much, much more than and Kara’s willing to give it all to her.

“Because,” Kara sighs, she fiddles with her glasses. “Because even if you say that I won’t have time to miss you I know I will. And yeah, Alex is there and, Winn, and James but what’s the point if my best friend isn’t there?”

Lena’s features softens a bit.

“And I-I know that everything’s been hard recently.” Kara continues. “But you don’t have to be alone, Lena. I’m here, and I don’t have an ulterior motive I just want to be with you.” Kara’s breath hitches at the last sentence. In another scenario it would have meant something different, something that she’s been thinking about recently and Kara shakes her head because now is not the time to think of crushes on their best friends.

“Okay,” Lena says with a smile and Kara feels her heart flutter. “I’ll go, but only because I want to see you in costume.”

Kara pumps her fist in the air, a huge grin on her face.

“But,” Lena holds up a finger. “If I get drunk you’re carrying me back to my dorm. And we’re watching the prequels next week.”

 

\\\

 

“How bout sexy emoji?” Kara suggests, taking the costume off the rack to take a good look at it.

Lena glares at her. Kara puts the costume back and they continue walking along the shop.

“Sexy cactus, sexy clown, sexy robber.” Kara’s hand brushes the costumes as they walk past. “Why does everything have to be sexy?!”

“Blame society.” Lena says with a smirk while inspecting another sexy costume. She sighs and continues walking. “Shopping for a costume a day before Halloween was probably not the best idea. All the good ones are gone. I should’ve agreed to come with you when you asked me a month ago so I wouldn’t have to cram.”

Kara hums as she scans the racks. “Yeah but don’t worry we’ll figure something out. And if we don’t you could just come as yourself and when people ask say that you came as a National City University’s summa cum laude.”

Lena rolls her eyes and shoves Kara playfully. “Stop, we don’t even know yet. Are you ever going to tell me what you’re going to wear?”

“Nope.” Kara answers, emphasizing the p with a loud pop.

Lena purses her lips. “I hate surprises.”

“You love mine.”

Lena rolls her eyes again, but there’s a small smile on her lips. “That’s because you’re my favorite.”

 

\\\

 

They walk out the store empty handed. Kara turns to Lena, about to suggest that they check Amazon when she sees her best friend’s smirking at no one in particular.

“What? Why do you have your gloating face on?”

Lena tips her jaw some more, a small smirk on the corner of her lips as they walk side by side. “I may have figured out the solution to my dilemma.”

Kara gasps. “You already know what you’re going to wear?”

Lena nods proudly.

“What is it then?” Kara asks excitedly, maybe this day wasn’t a bust after all.

“It’s a surprise.”

 

\\\

 

“So Lena’s finally coming, how on earth did that happen?” Alex asks, shoving a spoonful of chicken in her mouth.

Kara shrugs. “I just asked nicely.” She answers with a bashful smile.

“Uh-huh,” Alex says as she rolls her eyes. “Did you pout again? I told you to stop doing that. Poor girl doesn’t stand a chance, with being in love with you and all.”

Kara chokes on her drink. She puts her glass down and grabs a napkin, her face heating up. “Alex!” She hisses, looking around the busy restaurant to see if someone heard. “Lena’s not- I- stop saying that!”

Alex raises her eyebrows as she takes another bite, seemingly unfazed by Kara freaking out in the middle of a restaurant. “What? It’s true though. All you have to do is flash your baby blues and that signature smile and she’s a goner.”

Kara scratches the back of her neck, looking down at her food. The thought of Lena being in love with her was absurd. Yet it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t think about it. “Whatever. Do you already have your costume?”

“I think it’s with Maggie,” Alex answers with a shrug. “What about Lena? Shopping for a costume a day before Halloween must’ve been fun.”

Kara groans loudly, leaning back her chair. “If you liked bootleg costumes and sexy emojis then yeah, otherwise it was a nightmare, we didn’t buy anything.” She leans forward and takes a bite of her pasta. “But she said she’s already got it covered so I guess it’s all good.”

Alex nods. “What about yours? You’ve been very secretive about your costume, it’s very unlike you.” She narrows her eyes at Kara. “Are you going as Britney Spears again?”

Kara laughs. “No c’mon. I already did that last year. You know I never repeat my costumes.”

“You went as Britney Spears on two different years, Kara.”

“Okay but I went as her Baby One More Time outfit and her denim dress for the 2001 VMA’s.” Kara explains, gesturing her hands around. “They clearly count as different outfits.”

“I still can’t believe you bought a denim dress.” Alex says with a grumble. “What a waste of money.”

“It was not,” Kara frowns. “It was worth every penny.”

“Would it still be worth it if I showed Lena pictures of you in said denim dress?”

 

\\\

 

She’s restless.

The party isn’t starting for another 3 hours but she’s already dressed. She’s waiting for Winn to drop by her dorm so he can do her hair, something that’s so terribly complicated that she almost gave up. Lena probably knows how to do it, but she won’t ask for her help because it’s a surprise.

And speaking of Lena, she’s been doing nothing but teasing Kara all day. They’re meeting at the party and Lena still won’t tell her what she’s wearing, only sending vague texts and emojis every time Kara asks.

That’s why she’s restless.

Kara sighs, she picks up her phone and facetimes Lena, tilting the camera up so her head is only seen. After two rings Lena’s face appears on her screen. She’s wearing her too big glasses and her hair is tied up.

“Hello, Kara.” She greets slyly.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Your hair is tied up.” Her mind automatically goes through a mental list all the costumes that would require Lena to tie up her hair.

“Stop that,” Lena says with a laugh, tilting the camera so it cuts off just below her nose. “Stop investigating me.”

Kara scoffs, pretending to be offended. “I’m not-” She scrunches up her nose. “I’m not investigating you. I’m just-” She gestures in front of her, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yes you are,” Lena answers back, arching a perfect eyebrow. “You have your thinking face on. Is that why you called? So you can go Sherlock Holmes on my costume?”

“No! Do I need a reason to call my best friend? Maybe I just miss her.”

Lena arches her eyebrow again, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Fine. I was gonna pout until you gave up.” Kara says with a loud sigh.

“Well that’s not fair,” Lena answers in a teasing tone. “We all know that I’m merciless under that pout.”

Kara feels her cheeks heat up. She opens her mouth to answer but is cut off by the sound of knocking at her door.

“Expecting someone?” Lena asks.

“Yeah, Winn,” Kara picks up her phone and walks over her door, careful not to angle the camera below her face. “He’s helping me dress up.” She opens the door and switches the camera, now showing a grinning Winn with a huge bottle of hairspray in his hand.

“Is that Lena?” He asks, pointing to Kara’s phone with his free hand. She nods, gesturing him to come in. “Lena, my man!” Winn waves enthusiastically as he closes the door behind him.

“Hello, Winn.” Lena greets him. “I’m guessing this is my cue to hang up?”

Kara switches the camera back to her face. She glances quickly at Winn who’s trying to make spikes with his hair using the hairspray. “Yeah, I’ll see you later?"

Lena gives her a smile. “Not if I see you first.”

“Bye.” Kara whispers, giving the camera a small wave. Lena gives her a flying kiss and ends the call. Kara puts her phone at her bed and looks at Winn who’s looking at her with a huge smile.

“You guys are so cute together.”

“Shut up,” Kara grumbles, feeling her cheeks go red. She walks over to him, running a hand over her hair. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, I tried so many times but it was so hard.”

“Always happy to help,” Winn says as he gestures her to sit down. “Though I am a bit surprised by your costume. Does Lena know?”

“Nope.”

“Oh boy,” Winn grabs a comb and starts dividing her hair into two sections. “She’s gonna flip when she sees you later.”

 

\\\

 

Lucy, Kara thinks as she walks down University housing block, has officially outdone herself.

The house that she shares with Winn and James can literally be seen and heard a block away, bright lights and loud music drawing attention to it. The outside is decorated with orange streamers, fake cobwebs and every light is turned on.  As Kara arrives at the driveway she sees a few people in costumes milling around the front lawn with drinks. She looks around the block, the other houses are also decorated and she could also hear their music, but it was nothing compared to this.

Kara opens the front door, one hand to coming up to check the intricate braids that Winn did earlier. She makes her way around the throng of people trying to look for Lena or Alex. A few people call her name and she gives them a small smile. She’s at the kitchen’s entrance when she hears her sister’s voice. She enters the room and sees that it’s surprisingly empty aside from two people by the sink and Alex with Maggie near the fridge.

“Alex!”  She exclaims loudly, trying to get her sister’s attention.

Alex turns and her eyes narrow as she takes a look at Kara’s costume.

“Princess Leia?” Alex asks in an amused tone. “Kara, do you even like Star Wars?”

Kara rolls her eyes. “What? Of course I do! And don’t judge my costume,” She gestures to Alex’s pirate suit. “You came as a pirate, wow that’s so original.”

Maggie scoffs in her drink, she tries to glare at Kara but it isn’t as threatening with the patch over her eye. “This costume is gonna win us first prize for the couples category. Do you even know what episode that outfit is from?”

“Uhh,” Kara scrunches her nose, glancing down at her white pants, vest, and fur boots. She absolutely has no idea. “Why is that even important? It’s from Star Wars. They’re all the same.”

Alex and Maggie laugh and Kara rolls her eyes at them. “So this has nothing to do with a certain best friend who’s favorite character is the same character you’re portraying as now?”

Kara feels her face heat up. She plays with her glasses and tries to glare at her sister. “Have you seen Lena?”

“Yeah,” Alex takes a sip from her beer, a smirk on the corner of her lips. “She’s by the back porch with that small girl she’s always with.”

“Jess,” Kara nods, she better go find Lena. “I’m gonna find her.”

Alex is full on smirking now. “Say hi to your girlfriend from us.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna leave now before I strangle you.” She grabs two bottles of beer from the counter beside Alex.

“You won’t do that you love me.”

Kara makes a face. “I unfortunately do.”

 

\\\

 

She sees Jess but no sign of Lena.

Kara cranes her neck around the backyard. Jess is by the bonfire talking to someone in an avocado costume that is clearly not Lena. Or is it? She really doesn’t know what she’s looking for since she has no idea what her best friend is wearing, for all she knows, Lena could be wearing a kale costume.

Kara’s about to walk to Jess when she suddenly feels a warm hand slide up her neck. “Nice costume.” A familiar voice whispers in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. She turns around and sees Lena smiling at her, cheeks tinged red, indicating that she’s already had something to drink.

“Hi,” Kara says with a grin. She hands one of the bottles to Lena. “What do you think?” She asks, stepping back to show Lena her costume. She feels Lena’s eyes roam up her body and she quickly takes a sip from her drink to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Princess Leia from Episode V. I love it,” Lena says sincerely.

“You really like it? I didn’t mess it up?”

Lena shakes her head. “Nope. My favorite person is dressed as my favorite character. What’s not to like?” Lena reaches out to touch her hair. “And I love the braids. Though I am hurt that you asked Winn to do your hair instead of me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kara grins shyly and pushes her glasses up her nose. “You look amazing, by the way.” She says, gesturing to Lena’s costume. Lena’s hair is in a tight bun and she’s wearing a white shirt with the collars popped up, a black vest, dark blue jeans and knee high boots. She even has a gun holster around her waist. Kara’s eyes widen as she realizes who Lena’s dressed up as.

“Oh my god, you’re the smuggler!”

Lena laughs loudly, almost spilling her beer. “Yes, and the smuggler’s name is Han Solo. Which you totally knew of course.”

Kara scrunches her nose at Lena’s teasing tone. “I knew that.” Her hand goes to touch the fabric of Lena’s vest. “Did you have all of these just lying around? You nerd.”

Lena swats her hand away and interlocks their fingers together. “I had to improvise and borrow from Jess,” Her other hand grabs the laser gun tucked in her waist. “This, however-” She says, hand shaking the gun. “-is mine.”

“Nerd.” Kara teases, sticking out her tongue.

“Says the girl wearing a Princess Leia costume.” Lena retorts as they walk back inside the house, their hands still intertwined.

“Oh my god!” Kara says with a gasp. “We’re both wearing something from Star Wars! How cool is that?”

“Very cool.” Lena says with a smirk. “What are the odds?”

 

\\\

 

Of course, the fact that Princess Leia and Han Solo are a couple doesn’t cross her mind until someone else reminds her. In her defense, Lena looks so dang good with her collar up and two buttons undone, showing just a hint of her cleavage that Kara never thought about the fact that they’re in a couples costume.

They’re in the living room, Kara is standing by the wall, watching Lena play beer pong with James, who’s dressed as the red ranger, versus Alex and Maggie. Winn appears at her side, wearing a blue ranger suit. He gives her a sly smile and Kara narrows her eyes at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Winn says with a grin. “So, Princess Leia and Han Solo? Alex might never forgive you if you beat her for the best couples costume.”

“What?” Kara says again, confusion lacing her voice. “We’re not- we’re not in a couples costume?”

Winn looks at her like she grew two heads. “Kara,” He deadpans. “You and Lena are dressed as Princess Leia and Han Solo. The most iconic Star Wars couple ever.” His eyes widen at Kara’s dumbstruck expression. “How could you not know this?!”

“I- I don’t know! It just didn’t cross my mind!” Kara stammers. It’s not even a big deal. It’s not like they’re now a couple just because they’re wearing matching costumes. Lena probably doesn't even think it’s a big deal. Yeah sure, there are sly smiles and Lena’s always seems to gravitate towards her but it all probably means nothing. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“Whatever you say, Kara.”

 

\\\

 

Lena and James win, Alex demands a rematch, blaming her eye patch for missing almost all her shots. Lena skips over to where Kara is, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“We won!” Lena exclaims loudly as she holds on to Kara’s shoulders.

“Sure did,” Kara says with a grin, resisting the urge to touch the spot where Lena just kissed her. She tucks a loose strand behind Lena’s ear. “Alex is so furious.”

Lena shrugs. “She’ll get over it.” She moves away from Kara and grabs her hand, dragging her to the direction of the kitchen. “C’mon, we need refills.”

Kara lets Lena drag her away, never letting go the whole way.

 

\\\

 

“I’m gonna put you guys for the couples category, okay?”

“What?” Kara turns around, she sees Lucy in her pink ranger costume writing something on a clipboard.

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes. “Are you in or what?” She asks again, never taking her eyes off the clipboard.

“I-uhh,”

“Sure, why not.” Kara whips around to look at Lena who just shrugs.

“Great,” Lucy grabs a polaroid camera from her bag. She holds the camera up and opens the flash. “Say cheese, or whatever.”

Kara suddenly feels Lena’s arm around her waist, pulling her against the side of her body. She quickly shakes her head puts her arm around Lena’s shoulders, grinning at the camera. Lucy clicks the button and a bright flash goes off.

“We announce the winners at midnight. Voting starts in an hour.” Lucy asks as she grabs the developed photo and throws it inside her bag. She walks away from them, presumably to find other couples.

“Voting?”

Kara looks down and she notices that they’re still flushed together. Lena doesn’t make a move to push her away so she just leaves her arm around Lena’s shoulder. “Oh yeah! This is your first party here.” She pushes her glasses up her nose. “So what Lucy does is she takes pictures of everyone joining the contest. Then she assigns a number to each picture, and hangs them up in the living room.” She points to the next room, looking at Lena to make sure she follows.

“How do you vote?” Lena asks.

“There’s like a ballot box. Everybody will write the number of the pic of who they’ll vote for. Then at midnight Lucy counts the votes.”

“Thats-” Lena laughs. “-you all take Halloween this seriously?”

“This is Halloween, Lena. Of course we take this seriously.” Kara answers with a scoff. “And the prize is this cool trophy and a 3 pound Hershey bar so, yeah.”

Lena laughs again.

“Then let’s hope we win. For the Hershey bar.”

 

\\\

 

They win by landslide.

Lena throws her arms around her neck when Lucy announces that they’ve won, the room erupting into various cheers. Kara’s completely baffled yet she still wraps her arms around Lena’s waist. The room is loud but it’s as if all she could hear is Lena’s voice in her ear, shouting _We won! We won!_ In front of her she could see James taking photos of them. Alex pretends to look annoyed but her eyes are soft as she gives Kara a subtle thumbs up and Kara feels the blood rush up to her face.

Lucy calls them to claim their trophy and Lena bounces off Kara’s arms. She hops to Lucy and grabs the trophy, turning back to Kara with a huge grin on her face. And as Kara stares at Lena who’s smiling so hard that her dimple that Kara’s only seen a handful of times is more prominent, green eyes crinkling around the corners, and looking _so, so_ happy, that she realizes;

Seeing Lena Luthor this happy is the best prize that she could ever get. Hershey bar be damned.

 

\\\

 

“So,” Kara starts as they walk back to their dorm. It’s only a little after three yet the street was still bustling with people in costumes, most of them drunk. “Did ya have fun?” She asks, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. They opened the chocolate before they left and Lena broke the end, giving the pieces to their friends.

Lena nods. “I did. Thanks for inviting me.”

“I’m glad,” Kara grabs her hand. “Though we should probably start thinking of our costumes for next year, I heard Alex already discussing ideas with Maggie before we left, she said she wasn’t going to lose to us again.”

“Are we going to join the couples costume again?” Lena asks, arching a perfect eyebrow at her.

“I-uh-” Kara lets go of Lena’s hand to play with her glasses. “-we could join the individual costumes. I mean- we’re obviously not a couple so-”

“Then maybe we should become a couple before next Halloween then.” Lena casually says.

“I-what?” Kara whips her head so fast to look at Lena, who’s just looking at her with that smirk. _What?_

Lena laughs. She grabs Kara’s hand again. “I’m trying to subtly ask you out, you dork.”

“Oh,” Kara answers. She stops walking and tugs Lena’s arm, forcing her to look at her. “You, want to date me?”

Lena takes a step towards her. “Yes, for a while now actually.” She bites her lip as Kara just continues to stare at her. “Unless, you don’t want to then let’s forget about thi-”

“-I want to.” Kara answers with a nod.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief. “You do?” Kara nods again. “Thank god. Otherwise that would’ve been so embarrassing.”

Kara laughs. She sways their joined hands as they start walking again. “So, what made you decide to ask me out? Was it my awesome costume?”

“Shut up,” Lena answers with a laugh.

“You’re not denying it, though.”

“Fine,” Lena tries to roll her eyes at her. “I’ll admit, seeing my best friend in a costume from my favorite movie which she hates is a bit touching.”

“I don’t hate Star Wars.” Kara answers, crinkling her nose. “I watch it with you, don’t I?”

Lena regards her for a moment. She stops walking and steps into Kara’s space, planting a kiss in the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“I know,” Lena whispers. “You watch it even though it’s not interesting for you. That’s why you’re my favorite, Kara Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on tumblr @ the-artificem


End file.
